geofsmrpfandomcom-20200215-history
List of MILRP Groups
in a left echelon formation. Not actual GeoFS aircraft.|link=https://geofs.fandom.com/wiki/File:Planes_in_formation.png]] List This is a list of military and military affiliated groups. Rules for Military Groups * Groups must have at least 5 members including the founder. * Air Forces must have squadrons. * Other military groups must have a reason why they are military and not civilian. |- |United States Air National Guard |USANG |185+ In All |Commander: Lt Gen. LAZY Protects and defends the interests of the United States. The biggest ANG group in all Geofs air forces. ☀ |- |Federation Air Force |FAF |Data Redacted |In partnership with the UN in sustaining peace around the world and assisting developing countries. |- |Royal Canadian Air Force |RCAF |50+ |Protects and defends the interests of Canada. Works with NATO, USAF, RAF, and PAF. Now defunct. |- |Royal Canadian Navy |RCN |6 |Works closely with RCAF. Commander is Lynx 16. |- |Republic of China Air Force |ROCAF |6 |Protects Taiwan and helps others like WAAF, IAF etc. |- |Royal New Zealand Air Force |RNZAF |20+ |Protects and defends the interests of New Zealand. Works with NATO, RAF, RAAF, etc. |- |Royal Danish Air Force |RDAF |23 |Leader is Lego 1. Joined with Allied European Forces. |- |Royal Australian Air Force |RAAF |15+ |Protects and defends the interests of Australia. Works with NATO, RAF, RNZAF, etc. |- |Mediterranean Air Force |MEDAF, MAF |3-4 |Tiny air force that helps protect the Mediterranean. |- |Royal Norwegian Air Force |RNoAF |15+ |Protects and defends the interests of Norway. Works with NATO, RAF, RCAF, USAF, etc. |- |Galactic Air Force |GAF |24 |Protects and defends AFB's all over the world. Used to be DTG, but has since turned to the better. |- |Adriatic Federal Defence Group |AFDG |N/A |Formerly known as ACLG, currently a Virtual Military Group that patrols and protects the Adriatic. No longer exists |- |Soviet Air Force |USSRAF |6 |Protects and defends the interests of the Soviet Union. In opposition to NATO and allied forces. |- |All African Air Force |AAAF |11 |Protects all of Africa. |- |Indian Air Force |IAF |26 |Protects and defends the interests of India. IAF is in allied forces with USAF and has close connection with INDIAN AIRWAYS. |- |Global Air Militia |GAM |6 |Is unaffiliated with any known air force. Neutrality in all matters makes it a good peacekeeping air force. |- |Czech Republic Air Force |CRAF |15 |No longer active |- |Special Air Service |SAS |''unknown'' |Apparently shut down. |- |Mexican Air Force |MAF |15 |Has changed a lot, finnaly decided to make NA the most powerful continent. Leader is Exo-1, Coos are Frost-1 and Phantom-1. |- |Special Air Service Regiment |SASR |15 |SASR we are a special division of the RAAF we pull special operation and don't work along side any other group and also we are the next rendition of the SAS Sincerely the founder of the SASR Mitchell Norris |- |Eesti Kaitsevägi (Estonian Airforce) |EDF |12 |Protects and Defends Estonia and Allies. Works with UN, NATO, and other organisations |- |Ontario International Canadian School Air Force |OICSAF |6 |Rico78887 is on most often |- |Skyhawk Defense Corps |SDC |10 |Small defense group. Works with government and does not own Ireland, but operates in it. |- |SCP Foundation |SCP |Redacted |Protects the world from dangerous anomiles. |- |Philippine Air Force |PAF |10 | Protects and Defends Philippines and allies. Work with UN, RCAF, EDF, and etc. | |- |New Russian Federation Air Force |NRFAF |4 (presumably) |Seems to be the product of a coup in Russia. | |- |Irish Air Corps |IAC |5 |Protects and Defends The Republic of Ireland and Allies. Works with Organizations. In opposition to IAC. |- |United Nations Transportation Council |UNTC |10+ |Known for keeping local airliners safe, and taking down any Airborne terrorist. CEO: Shilohj2007. Callsign: Demon |- |Japan Air Self-Defense Force |JASDF |5 |The Air Force of Japan for self defending the nation. The Japan Civil Aviation Bureau is the Federal Aviation Administration of Japan. | |- |Royal Netherlands Air Force |RNLAF |18 (2 retired) |Protects and defends the interests of the Netherlands. Works with all NATO air forces and it's allies. Joined with Allied European Forces. | |- |Bundesdeutsche Luftwaffe (Federal German Air Force) |BDL |9 |Protects and defends the interests of the Federal Republic of Germany. Works with all NATO forces and it's allies. | |- |Turkish Air Force |TAF |4 |Run by Turkish airlines. New air force | |- |Romanian Air Force |ROAF |5 |Leader: Alpha1Alpha | |- |Boomerang Company |BRG |5+ (exact count unknown) |A private air force | |- |Trinity Air Force |TAF |Unknown |Patrols ATA and HKCPA Destinations, Hubs and HQs | |- |United States Navy |USN |15+ |We do very realistic roleplay and protect the United States and her allies. We are growing as well. | |- |Swiss Air Force |SAF |29 |Protects Switzerland. Promotes peace around the world. Partnered with Allied European Forces. | |- |Royal Regiment Forces |RRF |85 |A Canadian Air Force that defends Canada. Taking over role of RCAF. | |- |Swedish Air Force |SWAF |6 |Protects Sweden. Member of the Allied European Forces | |- |South African Air Force |SAAF |32 | A large but lesser known African air force. |- |Air Force of Zimbabwe |AFZ |8 |A previously violent but now relatively quiet African air force. |- |Allied European Forces |AEF |30+ |A growing power in Europe.It has territory spanning from Portugal to Romania owns almost all of Europe. |- |Western Australian Air Force |WAAF |10 |A small air force protecting the state of Western Australia. |} More groups to come as the wiki grows and gets more information See Also List of Civilian Groups Roleplay Groups